nightwingfandomcom-20200213-history
Midnighter Vol 2 1
Midnighter is the first issue of Midnighter (Volume 2). As the Gardener deals with the theft of the technology within God Garden, Lucas tries his hand at dating. Appearances Characters *Midnighter *Gardener *Jason *Unknown God Garden robber *Modora's government intelligence *Tony *Apollo Locations *Oakland :*Midnighter's Apartment *Moscow *Boston Other *Durlan Bio-Gernade *Hermes Harness *Neuron Nuke *Teleport Doors Summary God Garden In the God Garden, the Gardner is attacked by a mysterious masked robber as she puts forth all her defenses to no avail. Using the garden's tech against her, he gains the upperhand in his scuffle with the Gardner and knocks her out. He then teleports her to space with a door and steals all of the technology within the God Garden. Elsewhere Meanwile, Lucas himself is on a date with another fellow homosexual named Jason as he comments about his profile on a social networking site and finding all of the claims on his profile page to be true as well as citing he's never dined with a superhero before. However, the date is interrupted as Modoran terrorist intervene, on search for traitors from a country known as Modora. Their leader threatens that If the traitors don't reveal themselves, the innocent people in the room will die. Using a device in which can literally kill individual with their anger, they nearly kill all the civilians until the intervention of Midnighter. He then diffuses the situation, abeit gruesomely and impresses even another civilian. Al's Masse At a Pool Hall, Lucas talks to the Bartender Tony and makes jokes about his day and his cooking being high in cholesterol. Asking about Apollo, Tony finds out from Lucas they're no longer dating. Joking about how a woman ran from him because he leaves dried shaving cream on the sink, he cites that no matter the sex (man or woman), they're all crazy and do not know what they got when they "got it". After agreeing and play pool, Lucas then leaves the Pool Hall. Second Date As Lucas shows off his capabilities with the Teleporting door to Tony, he is impressed though jokingly states he lives an "annex of insane". Arriving at Tony's place, both men proceed to have sex. The next morning as Tony cooks breakfast out of kindness, Lucas "smartmarks" Tony. Despite Tony's conflicting feelings and his wanting to be upmost patience, he assures him the marking only goes one way. When Tony asks If he did so to Apollo also, Lucas tells him that he didn't and talks about how Apollo was someone who deserved better and reminiscent on Apollo's hated for the Gardner as well as speaking personally about his feelings towards her. He tis then contacted by Gardner, leaving Tony. God Garden Finding Garnder injured and the Garden in wreck, Gardner informs Lucas that not only was the technology stolen from the Garden but that his origin files were also stolen, in which were files of his old life prior to being created as the Midnighter. Notes *No notes Trivia *Superman's identity reveal was mentioned in this issue. Category:Comic Issues Category:Midnighter (Volume 2) Issues